<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Sister's Hot Friend by VincentValen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738371">My Sister's Hot Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentValen/pseuds/VincentValen'>VincentValen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cheating, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Pyrrha Nikos, Sisters, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentValen/pseuds/VincentValen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While staying with her sister while she looks for a place of her own, Winter is teased and tempted by Weiss's hung girlfriend Pyrrha. After numerous wet dreams, she decides to give into temptation and make a move on her. But Pyrrha isn't exactly surprised when she does...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pyrrha Nikos/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Sister's Hot Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Beep beep beep beep </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter Schnee slowly blinked as she rose from the comfy couch turned bed she’d slept on. Ever the professional, she neatly folded the blanket she’d used, then went to the bathroom. As she sat down to use the toilet, she let out a sigh as she looked down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not again,” she muttered to herself. Pulling the wet pair of panties out from her pajamas, she tossed them into the nearby hamper. Nearly a week into her stay here, and for five of those days, Winter had awoken to wet panties and lewd thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brushing it aside, she brushed her teeth, combed her hair, she exited all prim and proper. Routine for a military woman like herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Well...ex-military,” </em> she told herself. She’d finally decided that she’d served under Ironwood long enough, and she was going to spend the rest of her life in relaxation, living off her pension.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning sis,” came a voice that definitely wasn’t her sister. Weiss was even more of an early bird than her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That voice came from Pyrrha, Weiss’s girlfriend. Although you couldn’t really tell that at first glance. The two really didn’t act like a couple, Weiss being the saintly virgin type, not wanting to do anything intimate until they were married beyond the typical ‘x’s and o’s’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Why wait though?” </em> Winter remarked, her eyes wandering over the young woman’s body, seated at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. Pyrrha was a popular huntress, practically a celebrity in Vale. She was stacked top to bottom, and a lot of the bottom was showing, as she’d elected to sleep in just a tank top and short shorts. Which is where her eyes lingered for a significant amount of time, as there was a very noticeable bulge. Pyrrha was gifted in more ways than one, and wasn’t shy about showing it off. How Weiss resisted the temptation to not jump on that spear was beyond Winter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suffice to say, Pyrrha was the likely cause for all Winter’s wet dreams. It felt weird to have the hots for your sister’s girlfriend, and yet those nights just kept on having the same results.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewd thoughts pushed aside in her mind, she went right back to being a soldier at attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning Pyrrha. Weiss off to work I presume?” Winter commented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, Miss Snowflake is quite the busy body,” Pyrrha replied, taking a drink of water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One of you has to be, the rent on this place must be insane,” Winter stated. This was in part why she was temporarily staying here, using this as her base operations so to speak as she went house hunting. She was looking for something just like this for her own pad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well sponsorship deals and royalties do the job. So what’s your plans for the day? More condos to view?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah later, thinking I want a workout first. Maybe go for a jog.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds grand, want some company?” Pyrrha offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d be happy to have you along. Right after you put on a longer pair of pants,” Winter said, evoking a laugh from the redhead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooooo, naughty sis. Whatever will Weiss think of you advising on my panty situation?” Pyrrha humorously answered. Getting up from her seat, she swayed her hips as she walked across to her and Weiss’s bedroom for a change of clothes, showing off her rear end ostentatiously to Winter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was incredibly difficult to break the professional mask Winter wore, but had Pyrrha looked in her direction, she’d have seen just the subtlest of face twitches. The temptation to throw her down, unleash that long pole, and ride it til the sun set was overwhelming. She pushed those thoughts aside...for now. She moved over to the extended couch, rolling the mattress back and returning it to its normal state. Then she dug into one of several suitcases, pulling out her exercise gear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Just keep it under control, Winter. Couple more days, you’ll find a place, and everything will just be-” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready to go?” she heard while she put her shoes on. Glancing up, she laid eyes on Pyrrha in a tight one piece jumpsuit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Splendid,” Winter said aloud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m in big trouble…” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A short trip later, and the pair were off at the park, putting their running shoes on. Which involved plenty of bending over, Winter again having to control herself when she witnessed Pyrrha’s flexibility.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They took off on their path, running silently, pacing themselves with short and controlled breaths. Though she was supposed to be looking straight ahead, Winter couldn’t help but turn her head sideways occasionally. Stealing a glance at Pyrrha’s well-toned abs...that tight training bra wet with sweat...those powerful thighs that could probably ram into her with such force she’d cum almost instantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Stop it,” </em> she told herself, smacking the side of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ok, Winter?” Pyrrha asked with concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. Just...a bug landed on my head,” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s quite the distraction.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yes...it is,” Winter said, wiping a few drops of sweat from her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The women took a break on a bench, drinking from a couple of bottles of water they’d brought along. Once more the white-haired woman couldn’t help herself. She watched the bottle tilt back, Pyrrha’s muscular arms shining with sweat in the morning sun, drops of water running down from her mouth, past her neck, mixing with the sweat that had accumulated on her tight rack…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanna race?” Pyhrra asked, snapping Winter back to reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry?” Winter replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Race to the other end of the park. Loser has to buy ice cream. Come on,” the redhead said, getting to her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, I didn’t agree to this-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On your mark, get set, go!” Pyrrha quickly declared before taking off. Winter could hardly say a word before she got up and pursued her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Predictably, the redhead that got a head start won in the end, though the soldier gave her a run for her money. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hereby declare you owe me one snow cone,” Pyhrra said with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Winter said unenthusiastically, digging her wallet out of their carry bag. She bought Pyhrra her prize, as well as getting a cherry popsicle for herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the pair enjoyed their frozen treats, Winter failed to notice the look she was now getting from Pyrrha. Particularly as she sank the popsicle deep in her mouth, she swore she heard the redhead growl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Must’ve been a motorcycle idling,” </em> she thought to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So. Wanna hit the showers?” Pyrrha asked once they finished their delicious meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a few slow blinks before it occurred to Winter that she meant the group showers the park provided for citizens. That would mean...oh dear. She could hardly contain herself just in this ‘normal’ situation. If they showered together she would just...explode.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we just cleanup at home? I prefer privacy, if you don’t mind,” Winter requested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure. Weiss will be out a few more hours, so you can take a nice long bath,” Pyrrha responded, getting up to start the run back to the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Nice...long...wet...hard...ugh,” </em> she scoffed in her own head before following.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As the pair returned home, Winter’s mind was a hot mess. Not just from the fantasy of showering with Pyrrha that played in her head, but the scent of her musk and sweat was making her more wet than she’d ever been in her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So as Pyrrha tossed the keys into a bowl, and their bottles in the sink, she was about to head to the bathroom when…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait,” the redhead heard, hand on the doorknob. Letting go, she turned to see Winter, looking quite flustered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, what is it Winter?” she inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...I need to say something. And it might be improper, but if I don’t I think I may go crazy,” Winter explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well we certainly wouldn’t want that. Do tell,” she replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are...one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever laid eyes on. You have a pristine mind, a flawless body, and a personality that anyone could fall for,” Winter rambled on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm...all true, but you’re not exactly saying something I haven’t heard before. Thanks for the compliment but I think I’m go wash off now and-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to have sex with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That gave Pyrrha pause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come again?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you. Your muscles, your smell, your...big cock. I want it all. I haven’t felt this way about someone in ages. Military life leaves you fulfilled professionally, but it did nothing for my sex life. I’m pent up and I need a release. And given how restrained Weiss is with sex in your relationship I just thought...you...might feel the same,” Winter finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a good long pause. Winter gulped with nervousness as she feared the worst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh dust. She’s gonna reject this. She’s gonna tell Weiss, Weiss is gonna tell Mother and Father, Whitley will never let me hear the end of it, and I’ll probably have to move to a kingdom where no ones ever heard of my family name just to get some peace and quiet- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So to clarify: you’re looking to get fucked by your sister’s girlfriend? You want me to be unfaithful to the woman I’ll eventually be spending the rest of my life with? Do I have that right?” Pyrrha said, her tone seemingly angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter’s head drooped, looking at the floor in shame. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Here it starts...fuck. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes...I know this must feel horrible to even think about doing but I-,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her words were stopped by a finger on her chin, slowly moving her head back so her eyes met Pyrrha’s. And something in them looked...different. Like they belonged to an entirely different person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My dear Winter...all ya had to do was ask,” she said, a wicked grin emerging on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter slowly blinked at the sudden change in tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha...what?” she said in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you really think I’m capable of containing this,” she said, shaking her package down below, Winter’s eyes following the motion. “All the way until marriage?”</p>
<p><br/>“So you’ve...done this before? How...how many times?” Winter asked out of curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh...I’m pretty sure I’ve lost count. I’ve definitely never had anyone so personally connected though. This should be fun,” Pyrrha remarked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, before Winter could speak any further, she stepped forward and locked lips with her girlfriend’s sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So many emotions were rampaging in Winter’s head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Okay this is not what I expected.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confusion mixed with happiness, fear mixed with elation, and above everything else, nervousness mixed with…</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Fucking hell I need her,” </em> roared the voice in her head, as she reciprocated. Tongues explored the other’s mouth, as Winter felt herself getting slowly pushed back, Pyrrha taking the lead. Eventually her back hit the wall, and after a few</p>
<p>more seconds of smooching that’s when the redhead began to change things up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pyrrha’s mouth moved to her neck, nuzzling her and licking up the sweat Winter had accumulated from the workout. Her hands went to town as well, one grasping at a breast, while the other delved down below, slipping into her shorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “She wasn’t kidding. She has done this numerous times,” </em> Winter thought as her body continued to be toyed with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soldier decided to play as well. She nuzzled into Pyrrha’s neck the same way, adding in deep breaths up her nose, taking in the sweat and scent of her womanly and manly musk. She was about to move her hands to explore as well, when suddenly-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AHH,” Winter jolted, a hand tugging her hair sharply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh uh uh. I decide when you get to play,” Pyrrha growled in her ear. Holding her head still with one hand, she pulled Winter’s bottoms down, panties and all. She then slowly sank to her knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh dust!” Winter cried out, as Pyrrha latched onto her soaking wet pussy. She lapped away, dipping her tongue deep inside. At the same time her hands reached around Winter’s waist, squeezing at every inch of her rear end until she reached her asshole. Fingers began to poke and prod at the tight entrance, eliciting louder moans from the white-haired woman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it little snowflake...cum for me,” Pyrrha moaned, her tongue going wild within Winter’s pussy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter was like putty in her hands, and soon she tilted her head back, eyes crossing as she screamed to the heavens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING,” she howled. Her legs trembled as she collapsed to the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dazed from the powerful orgasm, Winter could hardly feel the tug on her wrist as her body was dragged over to the couch, her head nestled against the soft fabric of the furniture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you’re gonna be tons of fun,” she heard Pyrrha out of sight. She also heard the rustling of fabrics being removed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now then,” Pyrrha began, Winter feeling her hair tugged again as she was moved to a position on her knees, right in front of…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you repay the favor I just did for you?” she ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter’s eyes widened as she beheld the twelve inches of meat that now stood hard as a rock in front of her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go on...don’t be shy...touch it,” Pyrrha said, giving permission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter’s mouth watered, eyes unable to look away from the bulging cock she couldn’t stop dreaming about all week. She grasped the hard shaft, bringing the tip to her lips. Her tongue reached out, sampling the goods. A few drips of pre-cum dropped onto her taste buds, giving her a whole new feeling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satisfaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laid the throbbing length across her face, taking in a deep breath of the primal smell it gave off. Winter shook with anticipation, sliding the hot pipe down her features. Suckling at the tip, she licked up and down the shaft, getting it nice and wet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright alright, I think that’s enough preparation. Let’s give that throat a good workout,” Pyrrha purred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure I can,” Winter began, before Pyrrha took command again, placing Winter’s head at the tip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never know til you try,” the redhead said with a grin. Without any further warning, pushed straight in. Inch after inch disappeared into the soldier’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter’s eyes bulged, feeling her throat filled to the brim with thick girl meat. She’d always been used to being in control, always having a read on the situation. But now? She’d never felt so dominated since she got her ass handed to her during basic training.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> This...feels...amazing! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pyrrha continued to use her like a sex sleeve, her head bouncing back and forth, taking it deeper and deeper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Snowflake Senior, go. All. The. Way!” Pyrrha growled, each word met with emphatic thrusting, as Winter’s lips linked with her crotch over and over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh this feels amazing! Weiss only gives me handjobs, and any other girl is sooooo hesitant to take me to the hilt. I think I’m gonna have to make you my new fuck buddy,” Pyrrha remarked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Oh yes! Please do!” </em>were the soldiers' thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lewd act continued until Winter felt her head movement being sped up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it, that’s it. Gonna give you a new ice cream flavor to taste soon,” Pyrrha shouted, her movement increasing until she let out her own cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck,” she yelled, sending out thick ropes of cum straight down Winter’s throat. There was nothing to swallow, as it went right into Winter’s stomach to be feasted upon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a short period of just being held there, Winter peeled her head back off of the still hard cock, a few drips of cum landing on her tongue. She let out a few coughs, but composed herself quickly. Just in time for her body to get thrown effortlessly onto the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-wait,” she protested, though she wasn’t exactly resisting as Pyrrha lifted her ass up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Dust, she’s relentless. What have I unleashed? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no. You wanted this. So you’re gonna take it,” Pyrrha begins, lining her cock up to Winter’s wet pussy. “First though, you’re gonna ask for it. But not all nice and sweet like before. You’re gonna beg for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...wish...to copulate with-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop with the fancy vocabulary, private horndog,” Pyrrha joked. “Say ‘I want you to fuck me. I want to be fucked like never before.’ Come on now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter’s body trembled, the head of Pyrrha’s cock tapping her pussy’s entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...want you...to fuck me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me like never before! Please! I can’t wait any longer!” Winter finally cried out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There we go,” Pyrrha said, pleased to hear what she wanted. “Now you’re gonna take-“ she began, her head breaching Winter’s insides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Every. Last. Inch!,” she yelled. There was no slow pushing in this time, instead going from tip to hilt in one drive. Winter came almost immediately, staining the couch with her fluids in such a way that Pyrrha knew they’d probably have to get a new one real soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” Winter cried out, as Pyrrha went to town on her, pounding her hips with a ferocity she never could have anticipated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God...damn...you are so fucking hot inside. Your name’s a total oxymoron, ya know that?” Pyrrha said, giving Winter’s ass a few smacks, turning those pale white cheeks red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could you...could you please...slow...down?” Winter pleaded, her arms beginning to tremble with the effort of keeping herself up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not...a fucking...chance,” Pyrrha answered, instead grasping onto Winter’s hair and hastening her thrusts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t...I can’t...gonna...cum...fuuuuuck,” Winter’s voice slurred. Her body went down from the sensation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww is the bigger snowflake tuckered out? Too fucking bad,” the redhead growled. She rolled Winter off the couch, lifting her limp body to a face down, ass up position on the carpeted floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wake up sis, I’m still HUNGRY,” she said, plunging down into the soldier’s netherregions. The swift penetration brought her right back to reality, drawing a fresh moan from Winter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dust...this feels incredible,” Winter said, her body hardly moving as it was pounded away by the dominant redhead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Will she ever stop?” </em> was the thought that rattled in her head. Pyrrha was like a big red machine, not tiring out whatsoever, instead only seemingly finding a new gear to keep driving that foot long cock into her new playmate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here it comes...time for your shower!” Pyrrha exclaimed, pulling out and rapidly rubbing her long spear over Winter’s body. Hot streams spewed all over her pale skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laid back, her cock limp after the showing it had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Bzzz bzzz bzzz bzzz </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pyrrha’s eyes perked up at the sound, digging into the couch cushions to pull out the house phone. She let out a snort when she saw the caller ID. Hitting the answer button, she placed the phone to her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, my love,” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Pyrrha,” said Weiss on the other end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You on your lunch break, I presume?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Thought I’d give you a call in the meantime. How’s your day going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t I ask you that, you’re the working man in this relationship,” Pyrrha replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha ha ha,” Weiss said sarcastically. “It’s been pretty standard here. Though of course Ruby had to swing by and be her usual self.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So chaotically disrupting the status quo? Sounds like Ruby to me,” Pyrrha said, stroking her cock as she spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I wonder if her little bubble butt would whistle if I fucked it hard enough. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Security had a fun time chasing her around for half an hour. So how about you? Do anything of note?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Oh I can think of one thing I ‘did’ today,” </em>she thought, holding a chuckle back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a run in the park. Your sister actually tagged along for some competition,” she answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did she now? Well good to see her being social. What about afterwards?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We uhh...had a taste of some frozen treats.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> And some more delicious treats after that… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope you’re not spoiling your appetite. I was planning to pick up some things to cook dinner tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, wouldn’t dream of missing one of your meals,” Pyrrha said, her voice trying hard not to giggle. Weiss’s cooking was...developing to say the least. On more than one occasion they’d had to resort to ordering out due to her burning something and then freezing the stove as a reflex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your enthusiasm is overwhelming. Anyway I should get back to work now. See ya in a couple more hours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup. See ya then,” Pyrrha said cheerfully before hanging up. Then she looked back to the mess she left on the carpet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Phew...close one. Came this close to blowing a load inside your baby maker. That woulda been hard to explain to Weiss if ya popped out a kid with red hair,” Pyrrha chuckled. “Winter? You hoo,” she called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter was a mess, her butt shaking from the nonstop fucking it had just received. Just the sight though, evoked a response from Pyrrha’s dick. Growing hard once more, she licked her lips, and picked up the unconscious soldier. She began to walk across the room as she spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are definitely my new favorite toy to play with,” she said, bending Winter over the dinner table. “There’s something I always wanted to do with Weiss. Bit of a reacharound to her no sex rule.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pyrrha stuck a finger in her mouth, then spread one of Winter’s ass cheeks to the side to get at her tight little asshole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After all, if she can’t get pregnant from it, its technically not sex,” the redhead said with a grin, dipping her finger inside Winter’s butt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The anal intrusion brought Winter back, and she turned her head to look at the still hung beast of a woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pyrrha...I know I asked for this, but...I’m really worn out. Can we...can we just take a break and AHH-,” she yelled, being cut off by Pyrrha jabbing another finger inside her butt, stretching it out every which way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely not. You decided to open up Pandora’s box. And I’m not done until I’ve gotten a taste of every...single...hole,” Pyrrha declared, pressing her cock against the now widened hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh geez oh fuck oh shit oh fuck,” Winter repeatedly uttered, feeling her butt be slowly filled by Pyrrha’s python of a cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck. You’re squeezing my dick so hard. Even with all the lube your soaking wet pussy gave it,” Pyrrha commented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter couldn’t respond in kind, the pain of having her butt broken in so deeply was making her go cross eyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beep beep snowflake!” Pyrrha yelled, delivering a smack to Winter’s ass with one hand, whilst pulling her hair with the other, reeling Winter’s head aside her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t catch that, what did you say?” the redhead asked mockingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter was unresponsive, her tongue hanging from her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that? You want your ass fucked so bad it’ll hurt to sit down for a week? I’d be more than happy to oblige,” Pyrrha said evilly, letting Winter’s top half plop back onto the table so she could focus on properly breaking in that rear end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took her time at first, slowly pulling out inch by inch til the tip was visible, then just as slowly returning it back inside. Getting Winter’s body acclimated to the feeling as it were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha...Winter...climate. I crack myself up,” Pyrrha chuckled at the pun. Taking hold of the soldier’s hips, she began to quicken the pace. Soon, balls started to slap against hips as the redhead reamed Winter’s ass over and over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goddamn what a feeling this is. I feel like cumming at any moment now. Don’t wanna make a mess though so...hey snowflake, you care if I fill up your ass?” Pyrrha called, expecting a silent answer again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> No… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. “Did you actually say something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that, Winter finally managed to move on her own accord, turning her head back to look at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said no. I don’t care. Fill my fucking ass with your hot cum, you fucking savage!” ordered the soldier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sudden burst of defiance took Pyrrha aback at first. But soon enough, her face twisted into another hunger smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that’s what I like to hear!” she yelled with enthusiasm. Her thrusting speed increased exponentially, making the table shake with the level of exertion she was pumping out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can feel it. I can feel it about to blow! I’m cumming! I’m cumming from my ass!” Winter screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m...cumming...too...AHHH!” Pyrrha said, the pair both drowning in pleasure as her cock pulsated, sending a deluge of cum deep into the soldier’s core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two remained connected, Pyrrha collapsing on top of Winter. Both breathing heavily, she played around with the soldier’s hair, like a cat would a ball of yarn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was...exhilarating. Hope it was everything you wanted,” Pyrrha said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a few moments for Winter to manage the words, her body still recovering from what she’d been put through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything and more…,” was her eventual answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladies, I’m back!” Weiss called out as she stepped inside her home. She frowned upon not getting a response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?” she said, placing the groceries she’d bought for dinner on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stepped into the living room, just in time to see Pyrrha waltzing in from the bathroom, clad in a wet towel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hey babe. Just got done in the shower, didn’t hear ya come in,” she said with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see, said the blind man. Is my sister around?” Weiss asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh she’s snoozing in our room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Weiss said with raised eyebrows. “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Our morning workout was a big one, and then she spent the rest of the day house hunting, so she’s pretty tuckered out. Figured she could relax better on our bed than the couch she’s usually on,” Pyrrha explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh huh...speaking of which...what’s all that?” Weiss said, pointing out all the stains on the couch and the dark spots on the carpet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh...shit,” Pyrrha said, blushing bright red to match her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something you wanna tell me?” Weiss demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well...after your sister went to sleep, I might’ve...had some...happy time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh...Pyrrha...you know I don’t like when you masturbate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t help it! I gotta release my tension somehow, and you were at work all day. Surely you don’t wish for me to find a girl to fuck?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weiss scoffed at the notion. “Obviously not, but at the same time, I don’t need to be replacing furniture every other week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you mad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No...no. Just go get dressed while I prepare dinner,” Weiss said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Love ya snowflake,” Pyrrha said, pecking her girlfriend on the cheek before cheerfully walking to their room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weiss rolled her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “She really needs to find a better outlet for those urges. At least until we're married,” </em> she thought, before heading back to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pyrrha slipped into the bedroom her and Weiss shared. As she dug in her drawers for some fresh clothes, she glanced towards the bed and a smirk appeared on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter was lying there, still naked from the romp. She’d cleaned her up a bit afterwards, then let her rest here. She threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt, then went next to the sleeping beauty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Until next time sis,” she said quietly, digging a finger into the snoozing girl’s pussy, then suckling at it once she pulled it out. The small penetration managed to draw a moan from Winter, but didn’t wake her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“PYRRHA? AT THE DINNER TABLE TOO? REALLY?” the redhead heard from outside the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Really gotta do a better cleanup job next time... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sooner you find your perfect condo, the better. Then we can have all the privacy we want,” she giggled on her way out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>My first commission, huzzah! Took longer than I really wanted, but frankly things have been very hectic lately, as anyone in America could tell you :p my desire for writing kept flipping back and forth among various stories, from the Android 18 tale I mentioned in my last work, to my own continuation of FlameArrow's Emma revenge story, to the next chapter of All Grown Up. So I apologize to all those that have been favoriting those tales and wondering if there'll be more. There will be, eventually. Just give me time :)</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>